Before You Leave Me
by movienerd1174
Summary: A sweet little Rollisi Drabble that takes places right after the SVU21 premiere.


**My first Rollisi fic! *hides* I'm still getting the feel of writing them so I decided to keep this short and sweet. This takes place right after the season 21 premiere. **

**Enjoy! **

The elevator doors opened and their laughter died down as they stepped into the hallway. Amanda looked over at Sonny as they made their way down the hall, smiling at the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed. It was the night of his going away party and despite the copious amounts of the alcohol he consumed, he insisted on walking Amanda home.

Reaching her apartment, Rollins leaned back against her door and looked up at a still buzzed Carisi. "Thanks for walking me up. Don't know how I would've done it without you... ya know, with my badge and gun." She smirked.

Letting out a laugh and hanging his head, he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Okay, okay. I know they're asleep but I really want to see the girls." He looked up at her from under his dark brows, his bright blue eyes gleaming.

Amanda felt her chest expand, he was just so... pure. Despite all the bad things he had encountered on the job, he still managed to stay unjaded and that was rare. And the way he loved her girls, she couldn't even think about it without getting emotional.

"I'm really proud of you, Sonny." She said softly, reaching her hand out to straighten his tie. A silence fell over them as she focused of her fingers against the smooth fabric. Her eyebrows pinced and her lips pursed, her grayish blue eyes glazing over with tears.

Bringing his hand up, he covered hers with his larger one. "Hey", he offered softly. She shook her head in an attempt to wave him off but he took a step closer.

"I've always prided myself on never needing anybody." She explained, tilting her head and squinting her eyes as she looked up at him. "But when you told me you were leaving, the panic I felt... that sure felt like needing somebody."

A single tear slipped down her cheek and without a second thought, he reached up and gently wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. "I'll still be around all the time." He assured, his hand falling to the puffed pink sleeve covering her shoulder.

Ever since Jessie was born, Carisi had been at Amanda's apartment at least three times a week. It started with him bringing the new mother take out which quickly turned into him taking over the kitchen and whipping up his sacred family recipes. The whole squad had become the unconvential family she had always craved, but Sonny, he was her rock.

"It won't be the same." She half laughed, half sobbed. He hadn't seen her this vulnerable since she had her complications while she was pregnant with Jessie. It made his heart ache.

Stepping closer, he cupped the back of her head and pulled her to him. "You're gonna get sick of me." He promised as she settled against him, her face buried in his chest.

One of his hands was still cradling her head while the other arm encompassed her small frame. Her small hands gripped the lean muscles of his back, the way they held onto him made him the corner of his lips perk up.

"Not possible." She murmured against his dress shirt. He could feel the words more so than hear them.

They stood there like that for what seemed like hours, just breathing against each other. During the few times they have had a proper hug, he couldn't help but notice how perfectly her body fit against his. The top of her head tucked just under his chin, his hips against her stomach.

Sonny rubbed her back soothingly, his hands moving along the textured fabric of her shirt. He must've underestimated the effect that the alcohol had on him because he only now realized she was wearing a crop top.

At the feeling of his hands running along the waistbands of her jeans, she turned her head so her face was tucked into his neck. His fingertips brushed the soft, warm skin of her lower back and a tremble ripples throughout her body.

Pulling back ever soon slowly, his forehead pressed into her temple. Their heated breaths mingled together and the smell of scotch on his quickly sobered Amanda.

Moving her hands to grip the lapels of his jacket, she pulled away so her doe eyes shone up at him. "Counselor", she hummed sweetly. Her southern accent always came out when she flirted and he would be lying if he said it didn't have a certain effect on him.

Taking a step back, Sonny pressed a hand to his temple and took a deep breath. "Did I just fuck this up?" He asked lowly, stealing a peak at her.

Shaking her head, she grabbed his wrists and pulled him so he was standing in front of her again. "Not at all, it's just", she paused, a smile creeping onto her face. "If this happens..."

_When, _he mouthed, causing her to laugh and her hands to slide from his wrists to intertwine her fingers with his.

"_If_", she emphasized, "this happens I want to be able to taste you and not the scotch." His eyes blazed and a warm flush colored his cheeks, the sudden need for air burning his lungs.

Letting a nervous laugh escape his lips, he brought one of his hands to loosen the seemingly restrictive collar of his dress shirt. "Alright?" She asked, squeezing his other hand. He cleared his throat and nodded. "If you promise not to wake them, you can kiss the girls goodnight."

"Deal", he smiled. Her hand never left his as she used the other to unlock door before pulling him inside.

**I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think and if you guys enjoyed it maybe I'll try to write more Rollisi! **


End file.
